leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
DPAS1
Deoxys, The Phantom Pokémon! (Part 1) (Japanese: 幻のポケモン・デオキシス!! (全編) Phantom Pokémon: Deoxys!! (Part 1)) is a special chapter of the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga. Plot The story begins with Hareta and Mitsumi arriving in Veilstone City with them finding the meteorites. Hareta comments on how huge these rocks are. Mitsumi explains that they're meteorites, and she tells him that there's a Pokémon said to have been born of these meteorites, a rare phantom Pokémon from space known as Deoxys. She mentions that she's never seen it before, to which Hareta replies he has. She asks him as to when exactly he saw it and he says that it was back before he met her when he still lived in the forest... Hareta was enjoying himself with all the Pokémon as usual, when one day something fell from the sky containing a strange Pokémon which quickly flees. Meanwhile, Mars and some grunts are searching for the space Pokémon Deoxys, sure that it fell somewhere in this vicinity. Mars is soon alerted that it has been engaged in battle, and finds it to have badly defeated two Golbat and a Wurmple. She sends her Purugly at it, but is astounded when it suddenly transforms into a new form and attacks. Meanwhile, Professor Rowan who noticed the meteorite crash has come in order to check for Hareta's safety. Along the way, he passes the retreating Team Galactic, but doesn't think much of it. The Professor finds Hareta next to the meteorite's crater wondering where the Pokémon went. Rowan asks him exactly which Pokémon, and Hareta responds by pointing at Deoxys who had just returned. Hareta tries to talk to it, however it instead attacks, leading him to going against it himself. After a short fight, Hareta seems to realize what the problem is. Deoxys was born into the world not knowing anyone or anything and in fear has come to recognize everything as its enemy. Rowan realizes that the people he passed earlier must have tried to fight it and asks Hareta to help it realize that they aren't its enemies. Hareta agrees to do so and proceeds to challenge it to a fight, causing Rowan to freak out. Hareta calls out all the other Pokémon to join him as they take Deoxys on, a battle which ends anticlimactically when a Drifloon floats onto the field and explodes in the middle of the fray. Hareta then asks Deoxys if the battle was fun and offers up a handshake, telling it that's what you do after a good battle, thus making friends. Back in the present day as Hareta finishes telling his story, he mentions that Deoxys left the forest in order to learn more about the planet, and wonders where it might be now. Meanwhile, in another location, Mars comments that it's caused them a lot of trouble, but now Deoxys is finally going to fall into Team Galactic's hands! Major events * Hareta and Mitsumi arrive in Veilstone City, where they find the local meteorites. * Mitsumi tells Hareta about Deoxys, only for him to respond that he already met it back when he lived in the forest. * In a flashback, Deoxys arrives in the forest where Hareta lives. * Mars of Team Galactic attempts to capture Deoxys and fails. * Professor Rowan comes to the forest, concerned for Hareta's safety after the meteorite fell. * Deoxys attacks Hareta and Professor Rowan. * After taking Deoxys on, Hareta realizes that the reason behind its violence is that it's just been born in a strange and hostile place. * After fighting Deoxys again with all the forest Pokémon, Hareta manages to befriend Deoxys. * Deoxys leaves the forest to learn more about Earth. * In the present day, Mars yet again attempts to capture Deoxys. Debuts Pokémon debuts * * * * * * * * * (Team Galactic's) Characters Humans * Hareta * Mitsumi * Mars * Professor Rowan * Pokémon * (Mars's) * (Team Galactic's; ×2) * (Team Galactic's) * (Team Galactic's) * * (multiple; flashback) * (flashback) * (multiple; flashback) * (multiple; flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) * (multiple; flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) * (multiple; flashback) Trivia * The Deoxys two parter cannot occur at the point of the manga it is placed due to Hareta and Mitsumi being separated. If the events are to be considered canonical to the main series, it must be set before Hareta and Mitsumi arrive in Celestic Town in Dialga's Secret Keys. Category:Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! chapters zh:DPAS1